


Dear Kitty #1

by seekingferret



Series: Rejected Kitty Alexander Letters [1]
Category: The Autograph Man- Zadie Smith
Genre: Epistolary, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the rejected Kitty Alexander letters of Alex-Li Tandem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Kitty #1

_Dear Kitty,_

 _She is sitting in a cafe on a high stool by the window. Her tea is too hot to drink and she is trying to time it to not take a sip until it is cool enough. Overhead, a ceiling fan spins lazily._

 _Love,  
Alex-Li Tandem_


End file.
